


The Wolf Within | The Possesions of the Wild series | Book 2

by averyloves2write



Series: The Possesions of the Wild (Naruto fanfic series) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyloves2write/pseuds/averyloves2write
Summary: A few years after returning to her clan, it was, at last, time for Kaiya to come back to Konoha. This time, though, things might get a little more turbulent.Follow the path of the nomad as she must continue fighting in order to become a fellow shinobi of Konoha.
Relationships: Rock Lee/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Possesions of the Wild (Naruto fanfic series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364599





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shone over the village and the temperatures were rising as the August afternoon took in on Konoha. A group of three sixteen-year-olds, two boys and a girl, and an adult walked through Konoha's gates, tired after a long Chuunin mission.

"I still can't believe you became Jounin, Neji!" The girl, Tenten, said.

Recently, the long-haired boy, also known as Neji, was promoted to a rank higher than his teammates, bringing him on the same level as his teacher. Although being happy with it, his calmness and slight indifference regarding it confused his teammates. Although confused about his calmness, Neji felt confused by the irritating need of people to talk about it all the time. It was just a rank to show his skill, he thought.

"Good morning, Guy-san!" One of the gate guards greeted happily, as usual, "How was the mission?"

"Good, good," Guy answered, "We finished in record time!How's guarding? Anything interesting happened while we were gone?"

The guard didn't get to answer, as the most interesting thing that would happen in the past week for both the team and the guard would just happen. A person entered the village and just as the guard wanted to ask something, the person bumped into Lee. The person looked up, shock written all over its face. The person was a girl with dark auburn hair that fell right above her shoulders, standing just as tall as Lee.

She took a deep breath in. His scent was just about the same as she last remembered. Maybe with small changes that signified his growth, but as a whole, he was the same as she remembered. She couldn't help but smile upon seeing him. He definitely had grown more handsome in the past two years, she thought

"Kaiya!" Lee exclaimed, shock resonating into his voice.

"It's good to see you again, Lee," Kaiya laughed, "Just came back from a mission?"

Lee couldn't help but stare at the girl, his mouth falling slightly open as he admired her silently. The girl had grown taller and even more beautiful, something that Lee would've known next to impossible. Her facial features were sharper and her eyes were glowing with intensity, showing various shades and glows of emotions at once. Lee felt ashamed upon realising that his eyes lingered for a few moments at her body, looking at how she had developed. Confusion and embarrassment washed upon him as he felt his heart race at her sight along with a certain dream to be able to hold her hand one day, but how couldn't he? He felt his lips curl into a smile at the thought that he would spend time with her.

Upon realising the girl had asked him a question, he coughed. What he didn't know how deeply amused Kaiya was by the flush of red that his face gained and how hard that she was trying not to giggle. What was he seeing in her that intimidated him so much?

"Yes," he said, his voice in an attempt to sound bold, "We just came back."

Kaiya smiled, her eyebrows raised. "You'll definitely have to tell me all about it."

"Kaiya?" One of the guards said, "Kaiya Hatake?"

"Kaiya Kobaiyashi, sir, " Kaiya said, correcting the man in the kindest tone possible.

Before the man could respond, Kaiya was pulled in in a tight hug by Tenten. At first, Kaiya felt her heart skip a beat as she felt the girl's grip tighten around her waist. After a moment, Kaiya allowed herself to relax and hugged the girl back. Once Tenten pulled back, happiness shone in her eyes and all over her face.

"So you're back, then?" Tenten asked with a smile, addressing the question the entire team died to know.

Kaiya nodded. "Yes. And this time, I hope, for good."

For a moment, Kaiya's eyes drifted from Tenten to Lee and saw the boy's lips curl into a large, pleased smile that reflected the joy in his eyes quite well. Kaiya couldn't help but feel happy in that moment. The idea of spending time with her team again seemed such a happy dream was such a happy dream visiting her for so many nights while she was away that it seemed nearly unreal that she was actually there. Kaiya laughed.

"So, are you guys going to Lady Hokage's office? If so, we can go together. I need to report that I came back so I enter in the system again."

The team seemed to be quite excited about the idea. As the team walked away, Koutetsu looked at Izuma, the other guard, who was scribbling something in his notebook.

"That kid sure is interesting."

"Mhm," the other guard answered, as he closed the notebook, "And think about her potential too. Kakashi comes from a very skilled family. If the other side is just as skilled and full of potential, things might get a little hectic."

"The other side?"

"Well,, you know, the girl's mother and all."

Koutetsu laughed. "Of course she'd be strong. Kakashi wouldn't get attracted to her for nothing."

"As if you know anything abut relationships."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

During the walk to the Hokage's five, the conversations Kaya held found themselves being mostly with Lee, who took an interest in each of Kaiya's words. He asked her questions, questions Kaiya found herself answering with all honesty and interest, taken a little aback by the boy's darefulness. There was something in his voice that made Kaiya look at him with more interest, just the same as his eyes shone with all mixes of interest and beauty, things Kaiya didn't take notice in a boy before. There was something that made Lee seem more mature, something Kaiya couldn't really get around of, but something that sure piqued her interest in the boy. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of having a personal conversation with him.

"And tell me, how does it go with your clan?" Guy asked, careful when choosing his words, as if scared to offend the girl and make her return into her shell of secrecy, "Are they okay with you coming back to Konoha?"

Kaiya looked at the man, her smile remaining on her face without a change of movement, although the shine in her eyes reflected something that the man didn't notice- the knowledge and wiseness of expecting the question of her clan being brought up. It was a basic thing to expect, Kaiya thought, especially after what happened during her first stay in Konoha as a child.

"Yes," Kaiya answered, eventually, "They were quite okay with it after I solved my business and I put some good words in."

"That's... that's good, right?" Tenten asked, worried a little about the sudden subject.

"Mhm," Kaiya hummed calmly, making Tenten go through the thousand levels of relief. Kaiya looked up and looked at the building before her. It was a tall, red building on multiple levels, with a large sign on it, "We're here, aren't we? The Main building."

The group entered the building, their conversations quieting down as they found themselves walking down the wooden hallways. Guy knocked on the Hokage's office doors and once they gained the approval to enter, they did as tey wee asked. Tsunade raised her head from her pile of papers and smiled once her gaze landed on Kaiya, her eyes glittering with interest.

"I see that you came back, Kaiya," she said, "You have become a beautiful young woman. Welcome back."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"I presume you wish to continue living your life as a shinobi here?"

Kaiya nodded. "Yes."

The woman opened one of her drawers and began to search frantically through the mass of papers. Eventually, she took out a key. She put it on her desk. "Here is your apartment key."


	2. Neighbours and Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiya returns to her apartment and she comes across a few acquaintances by surprise.

The walk back to her apartment was quiet and quite nostalgic. Taking her time to walk back to her old home, Kaiya analysed every street, corner, plant and person that she passed by. Sometimes, as she passed some people, she could swear they seemed familiar. The people in this land didn't have a habit of moving away, Kaiya thought. Most families here had been in Konoha for generations, most joining soon after the village was formed and had gained some fame for its peaceful style of life.

Kaiya smiled, noticing how all the streets and houses and everything that made Konoha what it was healed well after Orochimaru's attack. There were hardly any signs left that the hidden village was ever destroyed, save for some modernised houses and shops. For a moment, Kaiya closed her eyes and took a deep breath in as a wind blew in her direction. She surely missed the air and the aura that the village had, Kaiya thought.

Upon reaching her apartment building, she couldn't help but smile. If there was one thing she missed, it was her apartment. She walked down the hallways and took out her keys out of her pockets. As she put the keys into the lock, she heard a familiar voice calling upon her.

"Hello, Kaiya."

It was a calm, old voice that belonged to a man, probably older than fifty. Although passing softly like the wind through the hallway, Kaiya felt happy when hearing it, memories coming back to her. Her head turned around as Kaiya looked down the hallway, her eyes meeting an old man. He wore simple civilian clothing and had white hair falling down on his tanned, wrinkled skin spotted by various marks and spots that showed the sign of the times.

"Takahata-san," Kaiya said, smiling, "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, sir. How are you?"

"I am good. Your father passed very often to check on your apartment while you were gone."

For a moment, Kaiya frowned, her mind running to her father from her clan, the same man that her mother married and had her younger brothers with. Then it came to mind it wasn't all about that, but the talk of the town that people enjoyed only so much. The rumours of her biological parents, rather than the ones that stepped up and took on the place others were cowards to do the same.

"Ah," she said, "Kakashi-san?"

Takahata nodded.

"Well, that's very nice of him."

"You came a long way," Takahata said, "But before I let you rest, I wanted to ask you one more thing."

"What is it?"

"I have died over twenty years ago in the Third Great Shinobi war. I haven't talked to anyone ever since. How comes that you can still see me, while the others can't?"

Kaiya sighed, letting go of her key, allowing it to rest in the lock as she turned her focus on the man. There was a lot of explaining to do and being honest, Kaiya wasn't sure if she had enough energy to explain it to the man, but she knew just as well as him that he deserved the explanation more than anyone.

"In my family's kekkei genkai, some are born with a side effect that allows them to see the spirits of the dead. It isn't always fun, but once you learn to work with it, it's truly worth it."

The man didn't see anything for a few moments, in thought. Eventually, he nodded. It seemed as if the answer, although short, seemed to be pleasing and enough. "I understand. In this case, i won't retain you anymore. You need to rest."

Kaiya thanked the man and entered the apartment, not knowing it would be the last time she would see the man. As she closed the door, Takahata chuckled. As he walked down the hallway. Maybe it was time to let all of his frustrations go, he thought. As he walked, his heart felt lighter as all sounds became lighter and softer, his surroundings slowly replaced with light. From a different person's point of view, you could see how the man became transparent from his toes and until his head until his entire body became invisible. Quietly and peacefully, he passed on.

Inside apartment 202, Kaiya smiled as she found herself back in her home. The house was clean and, as it seemed, she wasn't alone. The presence that found itself in her home when she was fourteen found itself back again inside her house, much more obvious this time. A ghost, Kaiya thought. What she found odd was how, although feeling its presence in the kitchen, its spirit was nowhere visible.

Kaiya wondered what type of spirit it was, a question she soon put aside as she felt the door slowly open behind her. The door creaked slowly and loudly, allowing the sound to echo in the empty house. Her hand went in her pocket immediately, gripping an old, silver kunai, before throwing it towards the door. Missing the doorway by just a few millimetres, the kunai planted itself in the wall with a loud thud.

"Hey, hey, it's just me," The person behind the door said, "Don't shoot."

As the door opened, allowing a certain white-haired, masked man enter, Kaiya felt the ghost's presence shift around the room energetically, moving from one corner of the kitchen to the other with tensity.

"Kakashi-san," Kaiya said, her voice calm, "I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to come."

The man chuckled, as he stood in the doorway. "I could say the same about you."

Great, Kaiya thought. She embarrassed herself in front of the man and she also had a hole in the wall to fix because of her stupidity. She sighed. "My apologies."

"It's alright, really. Lady Hokage didn't announce your return yet so I just passed by to check up on your apartment. She's quite funny. Lady Hokage, I mean. Thinking I would look nice as a maid."

"Why did you accept it, Kakashi-san?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you accept it? I'm sure you have plenty to do in your time, things more important than checking some kid's apartment while they're gone for God knows how long. Some Genin or Chuunin could do this just fine in your place."

Kaiya saw how the man pursed his lips behind his mask as he looked down for a moment. He leaned on the doorway as he thought. He scratched his head for a moment, before looking back up at Kaiya.

"It's quite complicated, really. I'm sure you'll understand when you're older."

I'm seventeen, Kaiya thought spitefully.

The Hokage's office was a mess. The desk was fully of mountains of papers that were surrounding the woman sitting in the middle of it. There were also various sky scrappers of papers of all sizes on the floor around the desk, too. If it wasn't for the late afternoon orange rays of sun shining inside the office through the windows, the office would've appeared as dull and irritating as the woman saw it.

"Why did I choose to be Hokage, Shizune?" Tsunade said, rubbing her temples.

Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, looked at the woman shyly as she held Tonton, their pet pig, in her arms. The woman's behaviour became a norm nowadays, as more and more needs were required by the village.

"Because you were the best candidate, Tsunade-sama."

"I didn't even want to be a candidate!" Tsunade roared, punching her desk, "And now look at me sitting here and stressing for this village because of that stupid Jiraiya. And don't get me started on how now the Hatake kid is back, too."

"Weren't you happy that she came back, though?"

"I did, I still am happy about it, but it isn't about how I feel. Ever since the word got out about who she is and who her bloody father is, the world flipped out with rumours and discussions. I get letters every week about when she will return and if I have any updates on her. Don't get me started about the meetings with the other countries."

"Did you decide who will test her abilities?" Shizune asked, deciding to take the subject into another direction before the woman had another breakdown due to stress. "Maybe Ibiki-san could do..."

"Yes, he would, but he is quite busy at the interrogation room right now. I was thinking of Anko, actually."

"Mitarashi Anko? That might be a good choice since she's been a proctor for a few years now."

Tsunade hummed in approval. "Contact Kaiya after you settle things with Anko."

"Yes, ma'am!"


End file.
